Teen Titans:North and South
by NFMaredzenian
Summary: What if there are Teen Titans on the other side and our main heroes don't know them? What if they are more than just counterparts? Suspicion looms...
1. First Sight

CHAPTER ONE.

It was just another day in the tower of the South Teen Titans. Little did the ones on the North know of their existence, until one day came…

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered. His comrades Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven attacked at his command. Mumbo Jumbo is escaping, and swift. Raven tried to corner him. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS" Raven cast a shield before him. "Abra Cadabra!" Mumbo shouted. A dagger broke the shield she made in front of him. Even with Cyborg and Starfire shooting Mumbo, he still dodged every shot. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and fixed a tight grip on Mumbo, but he slipped through his fingers. His wand extended and is used to battle Robin. "No one can stop me now! NO ONE!" Mumbo cried out at them with a series of evil cackling.

The South Teen Titans are watching the screen. "Do you think they need help?" Moondragon asked. "If they do, they would've asked," Protea Girl joked. "They wouldn't have asked if they don't know us," Crow replied. "Why don't the East Titans help, though?" Moondragon asked. "They're busy fighting some H.I.V.E. members. We are the ones they can count on now," Dove answered. "If we don't get there soon, Mumbo will get away with all that money and gold," said Android. "I've laid out the strategies. South Teen Titans, we'll go there now and stop Mumbo's plans," Dove said.

Before Mumbo Jumbo tried to escape, three teenage girls stood in his way. "Who are they?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin. "I don't know, but they also seem to be after Mumbo," he replied. One of the girls, an orange one, transformed into a ram and charged at Mumbo. He dodged, but got attacked by the half-robot girl. He was thrown up by an electric-disc thrown by one of the three, then shot up again by someone else this time, a teen boy about Robin's age. A dark shield trapped Mumbo. "Fellow friends, mission accomplished," the person who cast the shield spoke. The other Teen Titans stared at the five newcomers. "Congratulations and thank you for apprehending this criminal," Starfire said to them. "It wasn't hard when we work together in a right way," the shield-caster said. He used his powers to take Mumbo's hat and wand away. The short girl who threw the electric-disc used a different weapon to slice the items into halves. "Tell us. Who are you?" Robin asked them.

"My name's Dove." The short girl with martial arts skills. "I'm Moondragon from the planet Namsilat." The unearthly teen boy. "Hi. I'm Protea Girl." The orange-coloured girl, shortest of the group. "And I'm Android." The half-robot girl. "The name's Crow." The wizard, magician, spell caster. "We are the Teen Titans of the South." The other Teen Titans stared wide-eyed while the South team awaited for a "hello", "welcome" or "nice to meet you" phrase.

The silence lasted until Dove cleared her throat. "Oh, yes. It's quite a surprise to meet yet another squad of Teen Titans. We've never heard of you," Robin said after Beast Boy elbows him. "Well, sure, that's everyone's intro and we don't take any offences, which is good for you," said Protea Girl. Silence again. "Oh, well, since they're not going to query us any further or talk more, I say we leave and-" Dove didn't finish her sentence when the North Teen Titans shouted: "No! Wait!" "Do not leave yet, please" "We ain't done yet!" "Dude, we didn't even complete five sentences!" "Do you need to go so soon?" "Judging by the situation, maybe we won't leave that soon," said Android. "What do you think?" Moondragon asked Dove. "If you mention anything affiliated to 'briefing room', 'meeting' or 'centre' in positive, we're in," she replied. "Okay. We'll discuss in our normal briefing room," Robin said. "Dude, it's our living room," Beast Boy whispered to him. "Whatever. Titans, on my lead. We'll follow them, as requested," said Dove.


	2. Personality

CHAPTER 2

The North Titans Tower looked a lot like their South counterpart. They all took their places in the living room. "Here's our intro: The Mayor of Jump City has decided that two squadrons aren't enough, so our South Team is formed to keep the city more easily defended," said Dove. "Question: Do you know about us the whole time?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes. Every detail," Moondragon replied. "Then why didn't anyone tell us about you guys?" Cyborg asked. At his words, the five South Titans looked at each other in silence. "Never mind that for now," said Dove. This action has invoked suspicion in the North Teen Titans, but the South do not know this yet. "Pardon us for a moment," said Robin. He and his North comrades went off somewhere else.

In the meantime, the South Titans waited for them unaware that the North Teen Titans do not fully trust them. "I'm totally bored," said Protea Girl. "Tell me about it. Aren't they going to decide something already?" Android asked. "That, we'll have to wait. Maybe we can have some fun while they're away," Dove suggested. "I know a game I used to play back on Namsilat. It's where you write your full name, origin and personality on a piece of paper, then fold and shuffle them. This game has to be played by four or more friends," said Moondragon. "You call that fun?" Crow asked. "At least more fun than waiting for a long-decided decision," said Dove. Crow sighed and conjured five pieces of paper and a pencil in the air. "You start. You're the leader," Protea Girl said to Dove. "Fine with me," she replied. Scribbles are heard.

"I got paper one!" Protea said excitedly. "Paper two for me," said Android. "I have paper three in my hands," said Moondragon. "Paper four. How exciting," Crow sarcastically said. "Which means I have paper five. Let's start," said Dove.

#1: Dove Darkelm

Downtown, Jump City.

Always quiet.

"Dude, why do you write like that?" Protea asked. "I have no other ideas," Dove replied.

#2: Moondragon Iver

Talronierv Cross, Ovill, Namsilat.

Shining bright.

"The part about Moony's hometown is what makes it an interesting read," said Android. "Thank you," Moondragon replied.

#3: Protea Girl.

Supernatural Institute, South Bay, Jump City.

Funny and smart.

"Now that is an accurate personality description," said Protea. "I wonder if it's even accurate in reality," Crow said (roll eyes). Protea frowns at him.

#4: Android Zale

West Coast, Jump City.

Techno-cool.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Android said. "Never mind. I can't wait to hear from Dove about Crow," said Protea. Crow sighed.

#5: Kharoe Estel

Kelmwood, Horodrin, Maredzenia.

Trust me, you don't want to know.

"DUDE!" Protea yelled. "What's the matter? It's only fair to warn you," Crow said in his usual tone. "Maybe you should be thankful that you finally find out Crow's real name and origin," said Dove. "I've never heard of this 'Maredzenia'," said Moondragon. "Sure you haven't. It's a planet of many different kingdoms and Kelmwood is one of the darkest swamp valleys in Maredzenia," said Crow, almost feeling regretful of the information he had given. They do not really know that the North Teen Titans were watching.

Starfire: "Do you think we should give them a chance?"

Robin: "I'm not sure."

Cyborg: "Yeah. Maybe Slade or the H.I.V.E. Academy sent them here as spies."

Robin: "Maybe, maybe not."

Beast Boy: "Those guys look pretty suspicious to me."

Raven: "Agreed."

Starfire: "Therefore what shall we do with them?"

Beast Boy: "All that 'information on a piece of paper' might be some kind of false document. Maybe they _are_ members of Slade's new army."

Raven: "The last time someone who works for Slade was inside this tower, I didn't sense the evil at first, but after a while, I did."

Cyborg: "Yeah. Maybe."

Starfire: "Shall we give them a chance first?"

Robin: "We'll see."


	3. Distrust

CHAPTER THREE

The South Titans looked quite impatient now. They did not know that the Teen Titans of this Tower are watching them, closely and carefully. The North Titans were actually waiting for a reaction, if the South Titans thought that they are away, having a chance to contact their original leader or something. Truth is, the South Titans _really_ are just themselves and the North wouldn't trust them.

"This stinks. How long do we have to wait until the North Titans show up and tell us that we can be part of their society already?" Protea Girl asked. "Patience, fellow Titan. It definitely does take long for people to decide things, especially if they have never met us before," Dove replied in a half-Slade and half-Senator like manner. Moondragon looked around. "I do not really like the looks of this," he said. Not that the Tower was untidy, but the situation makes it feel uncomfortable.

The Teen Titans spied on each and every movement of the South Titans. Their ways of speech, attitude and habit. As far as they all had seen: Dove is the normally-quiet one whose speech is a bit too formal for an average teenager and she normally checks her equipments when she had the good load of time; Moondragon's voice is a bit of a mix of Beast Boy's and Starfire's voices. He looks nervous most of the time when waiting for the North Titans' judgement. He didn't really do much, just looking around, observing and seeing what the others are doing; Protea seems childish indeed. She always looks curious and impatient throughout the time in this Tower, normally tapping her fingers on the meeting table; while the accent stays cool, Android pays no attention to her surroundings when she had the time to do something herself, checking her systems for example; and Crow? The young-looking man (really, is he even human?) observes his sorrounding environment like no one really has before. He always looks twice before looking away to another spot.

Away from the South Titans they are…

Starfire: "Have you all decided yet?"

Cyborg: "Status not clear yet. I'm running a scan on them, in case they're not really, you know."

Robin: "I know."

Raven: "Even if they do act normally, they might still have contact with Slade. Remember the H.I.V.E. people? They act normal, the way they are."

Beast Boy: "But I heard that they still mention something about Slade while they're at work."

Cyborg: "No. Those South Titans aren't in touch with anybody we know."

Beast Boy: "Yeah, but what if they're a new generation of really evil Titans? We don't know what's coming to us, guys."

Starfire: "I doubt that. They look very friendly."

Beast Boy: "That's what they wanted us to think."

Robin: "If that's what you all think, then we'll go now."

The South Titans did not expect an attack. Moondragon was fired off his chair by a starbolt. Dove stood up from her chair immediately. She sensed _trouble_. The others got ready, but a bit slower than she did. 'They're hiding, all right, but I can feel what they're doing,' Crow thought. He deflected an attack from behind him. "Titans! Evasive action!" Dove commanded. Of course, she had to be more specific about what the team had to do. If she just shouted 'Titans! Go!' it would sound as though they had to attack the North Titans in return. Protea dodged a green bull's attack that was headed for her. Android countered a laser beam just in time.

The North Titans finally showed up. "You're not foolin' us now, whoever you work with or whatever you're planning!" Beast Boy said (Robin wasn't really willing to). "We plan nothing on you, North Titans," Dove replied firmly. As Robin looked at the young counterpart of his, he thought there was a flash of Slade right behind her. With this, he shouted "Titans! GO!" to his teammates, readying his weapons himself. If he senses that someone works with Slade, that someone will never escape him.

"South Titans! Defend!" Dove ordered. There was a huge team fight between the Titans while Dove and Robin fought one-on-one. "This isn't supposed to happen. We come in peace and you didn't trust us as you should," Dove said to him. Their bowstaffs clashed. "What I see isn't a lie. We've observed you, and now it figures. You work with _him,_" Robin said, pushing his harder. "If you mean Slade, you will regret how wrong you had been," the fighter girl ducked and jumped again, landing behind him. She knows how serious he takes Slade's case. "You lie. I'm more experienced than you are as a Teen Titan," he charged at her and knew she would dodge. He got her right where he wanted, the corner.

Moondragon fought with all his might. He knows that Dove wanted him and the others to just defend themselves, but this time, he had to battle seriously or else the North Titans won't stop attacking. "Change of plans now," Protea muttered under her breath. Android and Moondragon cornered Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. At this part, Crow used a strong spell to hold them together. Beast Boy, meanwhile, knocked Protea Girl down. She stood back up with a look of unusual determination in her eyes. When he turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, she morphed into a swift-winged dragonfly and avoided his snapping jaws. When he turns into a toad next, she took the form of a tortoise. 'This is complicated, but I've handled harder stuff before,' Beast Boy thought. Before he can take the shape of a huge gorilla, a cobra in front of him swiped her tail and sent him flying through the air to join the others held back by Crow's magic.


	4. Getting Together

CHAPTER 4

From the small corner, she can see him going after her. He thought that she works for Slade, and now everything goes wrong. 'If he thinks I'm trapped, he's mistaken,' she thought. He charged at her at full speed. Suddenly she jumps forward, and Robin felt as though he was immobilized by a kind of force. "Secret weapon works every time," he heard the girl mutter. That secret weapon must be a stun shock device to halt a person's movements temporarily. The girl brought him to join his friends.

He expected this from those people: 'There you go, North Titans. You must really know that now there's someone stronger than you are. We are the Titans from the South, and we are unstoppable! Slade will really appreciate that we did this easy job.' No. Instead, what he heard is: "North Titans of Jump City, if you don't trust us, just tell us you don't. We don't have to get through all this just over an argument about us South Teen Titans. On behalf of my team, I will apologize for the trouble done," Dove said it. A moment's silence rose in the room. Robin thought for a moment while being held up by the barrier formed by Crow's magic. 'If they really are pretending to be good, I had to pretend, too.' "Geez, I thought the North Titans also had to apologize to us for all that dumb mistrust," Protea whispered to Android.

"Very well, then. If you show us that we can trust you South Titans, we'll let you stay in this Tower, if you want to. We'll let you stay a night here to begin with. If we see _one_ wrong move," before Robin can end his sentence, Crow's barrier was removed. They fell to the floor. "We know, fellow Titan. We'll get what we deserve for trying to sabotage the North Teen Titans," Dove half-sarcastically said, releasing him from the device's effects. "Can we _now_ meet in a normal way like most people do?" Moondragon asked, a bit of impatience sounded in his tone.

The day had been tiring indeed. Moondragon went into a group guestroom (it's a room of many beds for people in groups to stay together). The other South Titans followed him. "Nice room," Dove remarked, breaking the silence. "Thanks," Cyborg replied. Somehow, no one really felt like talking to each other for now. Android and Protea went straight to bed. Dove stayed awake that night until midnight. She looked forward to the training tomorrow, but at the same time, she can feel a shroud surrounding her. What kind of shroud, she doesn't know. Her past memories came to her in a flash. Every glimpse of sorrow. The most vivid memory to her is of a man in a dark blue suit with a mid-length cloak. He wore a mask like she did, and he first appeared when she was ten. On her fifth solo mission, he appeared again, saving her from a deadly drop down an old elevator. There is nothing ordinary about him. He barely seemed human, but she can feel that he is related to her, in some way. Dove tried to forget about these thoughts and pulled the blanket over her face like Crow did.

Moondragon almost hit the ceiling when he woke up (he flew, not just jumped!). Dove tried to find the source of the radio alarm clock. Crow found the radio under Protea's bed. "Really looks like Protea here needs some auditorial canal cleanings. Don't ask," he said to the others when they suddenly stared at him. "Who put that clock in this room in full volume?" Android asked. "I think our hosts would like to have us up early in the morning," Dove replied. Protea woke up. "Finally," Crow muttered under his breath. Before the radio plays another Simple Plan tune, he turned it off. "Hey! It was about to play my fave song!" Protea said. "The only thing in the song that makes sense is the words, but the volume's reached its limits," he replied. "Enough now. Let's just get our morning shower and get ready for the day," said Dove. "I wonder what's for today's breakfast," Moondragon said.

Cyborg prepares the breakfast this morning. There are the usual 'tofu' arguments at the table between him and Beast Boy. This is _too_ familiar to what happens back at the South Tower, between Android and Protea. After their breakfast is over, the Titans went to the obstacle course. "Guys, if you know home, you know this," Dove said to her teammates. Little did they know that the North Titans have added something new to this course: an anti-gravity floor, a water obstacle, sandstorm tornadoes, mutated plants and net guns. "Who wants to go first? I'm asking you guys just in case you're pretty enthusiastic to go and show the way we're very similar to those North Titans," Dove said. "I am unsure about this," said Moondragon. "Okay. In that case, let's plan out by rock-paper-scissors," said Protea. "Oh yeah, the good old R-P-S," said Android.

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!" they said together. Here are the results:

Dove

Android

Protea Girl

Moondragon

Crow.

"You guys ready?" Robin asked the South Titans. "I'm going first. The rest of them will be ready," Dove replied. "Good luck. You'll need it," Raven said to her as she entered the course. "Bring it on."


	5. Crazy Obstacles

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Here are some reviews I received.

Reggie Tuesday: interestion premise. it's kind of weird that the Titans South happens to have the same powers as the Titans West (the regular Teen Titans.) technically the 'Titans North' are the Titans West

Darkelm69: Okay, sorry, it's just that it's my own story idea and I didn't really know they were supposed to be West Titans. Oh, well, it's too late to change now.

shadowarrior4god: "excellent" this fic is so wow and plz hurry I am very umpatient good luck with your next chapiter peace.

Darkelm69: Thx 4 your enthusiasm! I'll do the best I can!

CHAPTER FIVE.

Dove heard the countdown announced by Cyborg: "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!" Steel platforms emerged from the ground. "Now this is as easy as home," she muttered. That _was_ easy until she got to the part where the mutated plants come around. 'Never realised that we had a paranormal greenhouse here,' she thought. She used her electric discs against them. 'Don't get happy yet. There's more to get to,' Dove muttered, passing sandstorm tornadoes. Then there are the classical open floor, closing doors and laser guns, but there is then more to get past. The North Titans have seriously added extra features this time. The water obstacle wasn't that hard: a couple of stones with steel bottom moving around vibrantly. Then, she nearly got trapped in a net gun that could mark 'Game Over'. She kept going, no matter what comes to intervene her success in this obstacle course to prove the North Titans that the South are as strong as they are. The final obstacle was unexpected. There are rockets going after her, and the floor's gravity disappeared. 'So they think someone like me can't handle this. I'll prove them wrong,' Dove thought. Before the rocket blows up, she kicked it off and away in her own style. The gravity under her feet has been restored.

Cheers can be heard from a distance. "Way to go, Dove!" "Congratulations!" "You sure showed them!" "Yeah. They couldn't have expected it" Her friends exclaimed. "Well, I guess I'm up next for the big O.C.," Android said. "Good luck to you, then," Protea replied. As she had seen it for the first time, she could then make it through without surprise. This is one of the good things when you're not the first one to do something. It was nearly the same, except without shocked yells or utility belt gadgets. Just the handy combat systems. She nearly tripped off the water platforms, but she managed to make it through, trying to prove to the others that she could be better than Dove.

Protea Girl was up next. Beast Boy did not think she could really make it through. The obstacles started off. She turned into a panther, not wanting to be a cheetah (you get it). Once she reaches the open floor, she became a bird. It's not hard when you can just fly above water. Once the net guns came around, she turned into a mouse to avoid them all. Her moves are very quick. When she passes the rockets and anti-gravity floor, she transforms into a falcon and avoided them. "Well, what do you know, I'm just as good as the rest of the team," Protea said to the North Titans when she stands at the ending point of the course. The South cheered for her. "I told you from the day I met you at that Supernatural Institute, there's always something in you that you can prove with confidence," Dove said to the shape-shifting friend of hers. "Do you think I might past as well?" Moondragon asked. "You _may_, Moondragon. I'm sure of it," the leader replied.

He was a bit nervous. He wants to be just as good as his friends. The mutant plants are _some_ serious problem, but his moonbeams got the better of them. He usually got past the obstacles by dodging them. He avoids the nets, but destroyed the rockets at the anti-gravity floor. "Total broken record!" Android happily cheered. "That's the shortest ever time someone gets past these additionals," Dove noticed. "At least you made it through, survived and showed how Namsilatans get past the war I always hear about from you, Moondragon," said Crow. "It'll be your turn next, Crow-Man," Protea Girl said to the hooded one. "I'm sure it'll be a breeze with my dark powers around to constantly get me going. If I get over-powered, the daylights would _really_ go out," he replied.

He looks as cold and emotionless as usual, not worried like Moondragon, not as confident as Android and not tense like Dove. Just his constant looks. The course started. He moved on as swift as usual like in the South course. However, some things are getting out of hand.

Cyborg: "Hold it, Robin! What the heck's goin' on?"

Robin: "I don't know! I'm still trying to figure it out! Maybe the system for this obstacle course is being hacked!"

Raven: "But who could have hacked it?"

Beast Boy: "I have no idea. I doubt that it's Mad Mod."

Starfire: "Have you picked the hacking source?"

Robin: "No. It's bugged, and for now we can do nothing about it."

The mutated plants are all released. They tried to tangle in Crow's hands, but he was well protected. The steel platforms all rose at the same time. The sandstorm tornadoes all aimed for him. Every laser gun fired at him repeatedly. He went past them unharmed, shielded by his magic. He managed to get through the water obstacle easily. He knew something was wrong, but he acted as though nothing unusual happened. The net guns nearly trapped him, but he dodged them all. The anti-gravity floor isn't hard, but there is something very wrong there: the largest rocket in store was released. Crow concentrated hard on his magic and made a force field surrounding the huge rocket. It blew up inside the force field.

Everyone else came to cheer for him. "Way to go, Crow!" "You saved us all!" Those are the most common phrases he heard from his friends _and_ the North Titans. "Do we have your trust?" he asked them. "Sure, why not? You rescued us and proved your strength to do it!" Beast Boy said. "Good," Protea replied. "Shall we celebrate?" Starfire asked. "Most definitely," Moondragon replied. "There's something that still troubles me, Robin. Why would someone try to trap Crow in such danger?" Dove asked. "I have no idea, but we should start tracking right after our party," he replied.


	6. Still Not Trusted

CHAPTER 6

The North and South Titans did so many things together that day. "Hah! I bet you can't catch me!" Protea yelled out to Beast Boy. "Really?" "Yeah!" The two changelings chased each other around the living room for the remote. Android and Cyborg are racing (in the game, of course). Raven looked a bit curious when she saw a book with odd letters. "What are those?" she asked Crow. "My private files containing the mysteries of Maredzenia, where I came from. It's mostly written about the Master of Maredzenia and the war between his kingdom and Gormetrius, the dark land," he replied. "You knew royal families?" Raven asked. "No. I'm a spy for my village. We take turns to spy on the Master of Maredzenia and his progress of war," Crow replied. The two aliens shared their knowledge of their own planets of origin. "You are a member of royalty in your home planet?" "Of course, friend Moondragon." The noise in the living room is enough to make some people leave. "But where did Robin and Dove go to?" Starfire asked. "Two birds of a feather flocking together to solve a mystery. They are very similar to each other and have the same attitude sharing their theories about the thing that happened today. Don't worry," Crow answered for her.

The Maredzenian was right. Starfire peeked into Robin's room. "I still can't figure it out. Why would a villain try to harm Crow, or all of us?" Robin questioned. "Even if the villain does exist, I think he came from the place Crow had been before coming to Earth. Maybe he had a deal to settle off with him. An unfinished deal," Dove stated an answer. "That time, we couldn't track the hacker. It must have got a stealth system of some sort," he said. "I don't really think Maredzenia has computer-jamming systems. This just didn't feel right. I've seen the time Terra throw Slade into the lava, but he couldn't have came to life, or could he?" she asked. "Is there anything else you know about Slade?" Robin asked suspiciously. "No," she replied innocently. The Boy Wonder walked out of the room. "Listen, Robin, I know we're not really famous at first and you didn't trust us. Please cooperate with us South Titans so that both our teams would achieve a mutual victory," Dove said. "Is that another cover-up?" he asked. "I only wanted to gain your trust. I'm honest in this and you still think we worked for Slade. Trust us," she said with sincere tone. He did stop in his tracks. Starfire went away swiftly and quietly. "I don't, no matter what you say or do," Robin replied. "Fine! No matter how much you do not trust us South Titans, we'll prove that one day we will defeat Slade, if he exists. I know the fact that people are suckers to trust each other, but we're not to be distrusted. Even if you're going to try and defeat us, we won't try to defeat you. I'm telling the truth, Robin," Dove said. "Sorry, Dove. My past experience has taught me not to trust anybody. One wrong move and you're done," he replied, walking out.

Starfire is in doubt. 'Is Dove lying to us all? She seemed to be so true,' she thought. "Hey Star! Want some tofu?" Beast Boy asked. He and Protea seemed to get along very well. "Forgive me, but I have troubled thoughts in mind. I have to go to my room," Starfire told him. "What is her problem?" Moondragon asked. "Dunno," Protea shortly replied. "Yeah, I won again!" "Aw, dang! I nearly got past you!" Android and Cyborg are still playing. "This doesn't look even close to being a party," Raven muttered. "I have an idea, though the consequences might be annoying," Crow replied. He found a thunder-clap rocket (these can be found in China and a number of Eastern countries). He had a plan to liven up the party even more, for everybody else's sake.

The rockets kept multiplying. "Where are Robin and Starfire? Boy, they've got to see all this!" Beast Boy cried out. The rockets blew up and multiplied again until they reached the number of 64 rockets, then all of the rockets blew up and lit up the whole tower in brilliant lights. "Awesome," Protea exclaimed. "Who prepared those fireworks?" Android asked. "I hate to admit it, but it's me," Crow replied, coming out of nowhere. "You made those fireworks add up?" Moondragon asked. Crow nodded, thinking of what kind of response he would receive. Every Teen Titan in the Tower (except for Starfire, Robin and Dove) cheered and exclaimed their thoughts, all at once. "It was so cool!" "Do it again!" they cheered. Raven and Crow glanced at each other. "I knew this would happen," he said. "At least _they're _having fun," Raven replied.

Dove heard those noises. She didn't go there to have fun with the rest. She didn't look happy. She hardly ever smiles. The noises she heard came from fireworks that filled the room earlier. She had no real friends. She knew that, but she had no idea that someone else knew it, too. Dove heard a different noise behind her, something like footsteps. She turned around as fast as lightning. Nothing was there. She then kept on walking down the corridor until she heard it again. "Who goes there?" she asked out loud. No, there was nobody. That is, until she saw what happens next.


	7. Shown Faith

Sorry for the long wait! I didn't get much chance of using my PC!  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Titans or Simple Plan, but I own 'S.T.A.R.S. Informal Agency'.  
And now we move on.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Something, or someone, was holding the figure. She recognised the short stature. "No!" she heard someone cry out. Starbolts fired at the shadow holding the small figure. The shadow easily avoided them and took the small figure away. "What's going on here, Starfire?" she asked. "Oh, Dove, it was Slade! He took Robin away!" Starfire replied, crying. "What? It was him?" Dove asked. "I had been a fool, Dove. I couldn't stop Slade by myself!" Starfire sobbed. "We stop enemies not alone as Teen Titans. Come, Starfire. We have to alert the others that Slade got Robin," Dove said, as firm as ever.

He is way ahead of them. His ever masked face appeared on the screen. "Slade!" Raven said. "What d'you want this time?" Beast Boy fiercely asked. "Teen Titans, I am here to pass you a message. Your leader is in my custody. He will stay until another worthy one comes," Slade spoke. "Where are we supposed to meet you?" Android asked. "Pier 41. I am sure you are familiar with that place," Slade replied. "Show us where Robin is and we'll be there soon!" Protea yelled. "He is safe, unless you don't reach this place quick enough," Slade said. He showed a different screen. Robin was hung on a rope that is ready to release him into the water. The two came in. "Slade got Robin at Pier 41," said Android. "The part where Slade took Robin away is what I was about to tell you. Let's go, then," said Dove.

They got there ahead of time, "We mustn't let Slade know that we're here, so keep yourselves in stealth-mode," said Cyborg. Protea looked as though she was about to sneeze. Crow used a spherical sound-proof force field when she did. "Thanks," she said. "Here's the plan. You North Titans go and take Robin from the back. We'll attack Slade on the front," Dove said to him. "What makes you think any of your plans would work?" Beast Boy asked. "Look. Let's stick to it and get our friend before Slade decides that it's time up," she replied. "Don't call him your friend," said Raven. "Why not? We are all Teen Titans. No matter from North or South, we are always a team," said Moondragon. "We should not have trusted you," Starfire said, her green eyes glowing. "Save your regrets for later. We're determined to save Robin," said Android. "Does anybody see Crow anywhere?" Protea asked. "He is here, with me," a cold voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Slade holding their comrade's stiff body. "How – what – " Moondragon is about to ask. "Thank you for bringing him here. I do hope you will enjoy your time," Slade said. "No! You won't take him, Slade!" Dove cried. "Who says I won't?" Slade asked. The minions arrived to battle the North and South Titans. "Whoa," Beast Boy is at a loss of words. "So long, Teen Titans. We will meet if we have the chance," Slade said. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Titans to fight the rest. Dove charged at any minion she can fight. Moondragon fired his moonbeams at his targets. "Think of it now. Still think we're workin' for Slade?" Protea asked. "There's no reason for Slade to take his own agent back," Cyborg said. "Exactly. Now we need to fight all these guys and then track Slade down all over again," said Android.

Meanwhile, someone followed Slade into an underground base. "You seem to have done a fine work, Slade," the person said. "Tell me who you are," Slade commanded. "Are you certain that you are worthy enough?" the person asked. Slade left the (literally) petrified form of Crow next to the room where Robin was kept. Slade started his attack on the mysterious man. He blocked and defended any attack in an amazing way. "I haven't even broken a sweat, Slade. Is that your best shot?" the man asked. "For someone younger than me, you are fit. Not to mention easy to fool," Slade spoke to him. He charged forward and knocked him down. "So you have a helmet to protect your identity. How interesting," said Slade. "Interesting enough for you to be curious about my name," the person said. Slade let him stand up. "I'll only give you my initials. H.D.," he said. "What does that stand for?" Slade asked. "If you are worthy, I will reveal it," H.D. answered. "I have captured two Titans. One North, one South," Slade replied. "Even as a vigilante, I find your likingness in the Titans interesting. Why do you not capture the North's counterpart?" H.D. asked. "Is she important to you?" Slade asked him. "More than anything in the universe," the vigilante replied. "By the way, you still have not revealed your name," said the criminal mastermind. "Hunter Dark. That's what H.D. stands for," he said. "Come to my briefing room," Slade ordered.

Slade: "Can you tell me where you came from?"

Hunter: "Much farther than _you_ have travelled."

Slade: "Try me."

Hunter: "How about the planet Maredzenia?"

Slade: "I have heard of that planet somewhere."

Hunter: "Somewhere you don't belong."

Slade: "Now can you tell me why the South Titan is so important to you?"

Hunter: "I have an unrevealed relation to her. It may look like I'm doing harm to her, but actually I want her alive."

Slade: "Is she your sister?"

Hunter: "Stop guessing. What do you want now?"

Slade: "Eliminate each and every Titan, North or South."

Hunter: "Fine, but the leader of the South Titans is mine."


	8. Battle Scene

CHAPTER 8

The Teen Titans finally got through all the minions of Slade, with most of them defeated by Dove. Every North Titan is amazed by how she fearlessly battled through the minions, trying to clear the area to find Crow. "You know, you're not the only one trying to find your friend," Beast Boy said when the battle is over. "I know, and I kept that in mind," Dove replied firmly. "Well, about the times we don't trust you earlier, we're sorry," Raven said. "Save the apologies for later," said Android. "We're trying to say sorry to you! Aren't you even grateful that we now trust you?" Cyborg angrily asked. "Do not fight now. We need someone to lead us to find Slade," Starfire interrupted. "I'll lead us," Cyborg said. "Why would it be you when we have Dove with us?" Moondragon asked. "North has power over South, and that's that," Beast Boy replied. "Fine, but don't blame on us if you get _yourselves_ caught by Slade, tortured or whatever else," Dove replied.

The South Titans are separated from the North. "Here's Slade's base. Alert the North Titans about this. They also want to find Robin. There's no telling if there is any further distrust," Dove ordered. Although Android didn't like the thought of helping those North Titans in finding that base, she had to do it for good. "We'll be there on the double," Cyborg replied to that message. "Do we _really_ need to follow _their_ orders?" Beast Boy asked. "I will do it just for Robin, not them," Raven said. "Raven is right, Beast Boy. No matter how much we hate working with our counterparts, we must do it," Starfire replied. They moved on to Slade's base.

Android blasted the front door. "South Titans! Go!" Dove ordered. Moondragon fired onto Slade. He avoided it with slight difficulty, being unaware of it. Protea morphed into a snake and tied herself around him. "Way to go," said Android. "Going nowhere, that is," an unexpected newcomer just released Slade from Protea. "We have no idea who _you_ are, but we came here for Crow and Robin," Dove said. "And you're lured here for me to get you and for Slade to eliminate the others. Mutual, don't you think, Darkelm?" the person asked. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" Dove asked. "Hunter. It matches what I will be doing," he replied. Dove brought him down with all her strength. "South Titans, get the guys! I have my own problem here," Dove told them. They did as she said. By that time, the North Titans arrived. "Where's Robin?" Starfire asked, looking at Dove, who was fighting a stranger. "The others have him. I'm taking Hunter down," Dove replied. "Who's Hunter?" Beast Boy asked. Hunter got the upper hand and shot a net over Dove. "Guess my name," he said to Beast Boy. "Get Robin and bring Slade down. I'm fine over here," Dove said. "Why should we listen to you?" Cyborg asked. "Because you are a fool, not to do so," Hunter replied. He got off Dove and used a device to shut his systems down. "Got the point yet?" he asked. "Cyborg!" Starfire cried. Dove took her staff out and knocked the device off. "Let his power recharge for a short while then you can go get the other guys," she said, bringing herself back into the fight with Hunter.

Slade defended himself from those meddling South Titans. "I might not know where you come from, but I know how to take the North Titans down. You should be easy as well," Slade said. "Where's our friend?" Moondragon asked him, firing storming moonbeams. "You do not need to find them," he replied. "Yes, we do," another voice spoke. Dark shadow surrounded him. "Now only they came," Protea muttered. "We need to find Robin," said Starfire. "And _we_ need to get Crow," Android replied. "Keep him busy, Raven," said Cyborg.

He finally came to. "Slade brought me here," he muttered though his teeth. Hate filled his heart as he thought about those South Titans. He looked near him and saw Crow. Now he noticed that they were both tied up. "What the heck? Slade wouldn't have taken down his own allies, unless…" He thought about it all. He finally gave up the feeling of distrust towards the South Titans. Someone blew up the door. "Cyborg?" he asked. A larger beam went through the piece of wood. "I always got here first," a female voice said. "Rejoice, for we are here!" Starfire said. "Star! I'm glad to see you guys!" Robin said. "And the South Titans are glad to see Mr. Darkness," Beast Boy added. Protea Girl already released the ropes from Crow. "Come on. I don't think Raven can hold Slade much longer," said Cyborg.

They went to the place where Raven was fighting Slade. "Where's Dove now?" Protea asked. "Our leader is there," Moondragon pointed. The vigilante was holding Dove down. He glanced at her comrades as they charged towards him. He looked at Dove again. "Any last words, South Titan?" he asked, pulling out a long and sharp sword. "No!" Android yelled. "Let her go and you will be spared," Protea said to Hunter. He sheathed his sword. "I knew you'd give in to save my heiress," he said. He ran towards the nearest exit with blinding speed. "Who really was that guy?" Android asked."And how did he ran with that speed?" Moondragon added. "Maybe he's got a pair of the 'Boots of Blinding Speed' I heard about," Protea joked. "I don't know, and I don't know why he called me his _heiress_," Dove replied. "However, everyone else was safe, for your information," said Moondragon. "Maybe everyone except for some of the North guys," said Protea. "What about Crow?" Dove asked. "He is here," Moondragon pointed at the unclear form. "He looks fine, but we have to help the others for now. South Titans, let's go."


	9. Fanfare Somehow

CHAPTER NINE

The force-field _did_ keep Slade inside, but something knocked Raven off. It was a staff, just like Robin's, but longer than its usual length. Knowing that Hunter did it to save him, Slade took the staff when he was released. "Where did Slade go?" Beast Boy asked. "They used a cloaking device, but they're gone," Cyborg said. "Shall we return to our tower?" Starfire asked. "Well, I guess so, seeing that the South Titans proved themselves that they did whatever they can to save _us_," Robin said.

However, though, the South Titans just grouped up. "Well, now that we got our friend Crow back, let's go," said Protea. Dove saw Robin heading to her team. "You're right. You were fine on your own and you had enough support with the Titans on the East Coast of this city. We South Titans will guard _our_ part of the city, which is far south," she told him. "No, don't go yet," Robin said, just before his counterpart ordered the South Titans to return to the South Tower. "What more do you ask from us?" Dove asked. "For helping the North Titans in any way you can, even though we didn't trust you, we want you to hang around for some time first," Robin replied. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Dove smiled. "South Titans, North direction," she ordered. "Does that mean you're following us back to the tower?" "What else do you think we'd rather do?"

They celebrated in the North tower, although they did not really get Slade this time. "I'm just glad everyone else is alive," Dove said. "And thanks to you guys, we're saved," Robin added. "However, we kind of attracted Slade's attention, but I don't know what he wants with Crow," the girl replied. "Let that thought off for now, Dove. Slade's away. He can't do any harm to us at this time," said Crow. "I'm still wondering about that man Hunter, too. I mean, how did he know us that well? How did he know how to shut me down?" Cyborg asked. "Same here, Cy. I don't know what the heck's with that guy," Android agreed. "But the good news is that even if Cy got shut down, nothing pasted my hair!" Beast Boy shouted happily. "Care to taste my Zorkaberry pudding?" Starfire asked. "We'll see about that," Cyborg replied. "How about Tamaranian folk songs?" the alien girl asked, inhaling deeply. She started singing even before Raven can shut her mouth. Only Moondragon seemed to enjoy it. "That was good!" he said. Crow lowered his shield of darkness that protected Dove and himself earlier. "It was well, Star, but you need to be a bit quieter," Robin said to Starfire (like a critic). "I can't see even anyone enjoying your song, unless he is also from another planet," Raven said. "If you think enjoying Tamaranian folk songs is hard, try Namsilatan folk songs," Protea whispered to her. "Okay, dudes, pick a movie," Beast Boy said to the others, holding a video in each hand. In his left is 'Mortifying Horrors of the Dead: Episode One' and in his right is 'S.T.A.R.S.-The Movie'. "Hmm. They both sound really good," Crow said. "Yeah. It's hard to decide," Android added. "If I were you, I'd pick that horror movie," Raven replied. Starfire curiously peeked at the back cover of the video in Beast Boy's left hand. "There is a romantic genre here," she said. "Sorry I asked," Raven replied. "Hey. It's composed of more horror than romance. C'mon, y'all, let's watch," Cyborg said.

The vigilante ran down the streets beside the criminal whom he rescued. He paused because he got tired. "I can travel no farther. We need to find our ways now," Hunter said. "Wait, Hunter," said Slade. "What more do you ask of me?" the vigilante asked. "I have realised that you seem to make a good..." Slade's voice trailed off. "I know, Slade. I've heard the Teen Titans talking about you having no friends. If we form a partnership, I readily accept," Hunter said. "Will we see each other again?" Slade asked. "There are high hopes for that. If you need to contact me, here's one of the things you can use. I wish you good luck in your other plans," Hunter replied, running down the dock. Slade observed the communicator Hunter gave him. It was black and silver in colour with a 'D' embossed on the cover. When he looked up again, he saw that Hunter had disappeared. "Until we meet again, Hunter Dark," he spoke.

He tried to keep as hidden as possible. Everyone now tries to find out who he really is. His home is uncertain of its own location. He had no choice but to stay underground. The filthy muck of the sewer did not bother him much. He had never been an apprentice, or a master. He looked again at the old photograph he took from the house that broke down to pieces last year, the year when the South Titans appear. At that time, he thought that those South Titans were just some snotty little want to-be heroes who try to copy the ones he always knew. However, when he set his sight on the Darkelm, he saw at once what he was after in life. He knew now who the girl is, who she really is supposed to be. He saved her from the deathly fall. He rescued her when she was younger. It was such a long time. He ran away from just anything to be alone, but the Darkelm is an exception. He hid the fact from his friend because what he said was something true... "We will always meet again, some other time," he muttered.


	10. Meet Again Sometime, Hopefully

CHAPTER 10

When there is fire, there is always dust. When there is sand, there can always be wind. Where there is competition, there can always be rivalry. When they meet, they will separate, someday.

"Must you really go?" the Tamaranian girl asked. "Well, we had to. You're enough to protect the North side of the city. There's also the East, I've heard," Dove replied. "Hey. I wonder if there's the West," Beast Boy replied. "We're sorry for, well, you know," Cyborg said. "Hey. It's okay, and we know," Protea Girl replied. "Here's one of our communicators. Since you've never really known us, we didn't get to have your sort of it," Dove said, handing the small objects to each of the North Titans. "Well, now that we know you, you'll get to have our type, too," Robin replied. Beast Boy was studying his South Communicator carefully. "Grow up," Raven muttered. "Is there any other time when you can come?" Starfire asked them. "I can always show you the _Namsilatan_ traditions when I am free," Moondragon replied. "We can always come for regular visits if there's absolutely nothing to do, comrades," Dove said to the South Titans. "I guess I'll beat you in the video game next time," Cyborg said to Android. "Maybe," Andoid replied. "If you have nothing else to say," Crow told the North Titans. He nodded towards Dove. "South Titans, time to go," Dove ordered.

Whenever the Teen Titans fight the bad guys, they don't call immediately for their South counterparts. It was only done when they truly need them. "I still wonder about that guy called Hunter. Who's he and what does he want from us?" Cyborg wondered one day when they are hanging out. "I don't know, but he seems to be after Dove more than any of us. We'll still find him," Robin replied.

There goes. Here's the end of our South Titans story. I know it's a bit short here at Chapter Ten. Well, I don't know what to write. If you have comments, you can always review. If you have ideas, you can also tell me about them in your reviews. To all the readers, I hope you enjoyed reading my South story. Some people said that the originals were supposed to be the West, but I followed my own ways. They won't really pair with their counterparts, though, I mean Robin likes Starfire. It doesn't seem right that they're breaking up just for some counterparts. By the way, I'm here to tell you that Kharoe Estel is Dove's... gets stared at by you-know-who-if-you-read-Chapter2 Oh, fine, I won't say it. Moondragon and Dove are simple friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Slade, Pier 41 or Simple Plan. I own South Titans, Mortifying Horrors of the Dead and S.T.A.R.S. Informal Agency. I wrote them, and I'm still in progress.

Here's a complimentary dialogue of the South Titans (and me).

Moondragon: Is it over?

Protea: Maybe, maybe not.

Android: Of course it's not over yet.

Crow: Yeah. Our writer Darkelm69 still has something to say.

Dove: We'd like to thank the readers for reading and reviewing this work.

Protea: What'll you work on next, Darkelm69?

Me: There's a load of stories that I liked. Maybe a crossover will do.

Dove: I thought you're going to write about us and the three Eds.

Protea: Yeah. Ed, Edd and Eddy.

Me: I'll get to that later.

Anyways, I appreciate your concern about my stories. Even my brothers hadn't read them yet. Sorry it came out late because my computer was infected by a virus some while earlier and my exams are coming up. You can check out my other stories when I publish them.

Darkelm 69 over and out for now.


End file.
